


Our Prologue Written in the Stars

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Lance stares out of the window into the kaleidoscope of stars flickering high above in the canvas of the night sky. The constellations create patterns of untold stories and he follows them swiftly, a finger mapping the stars and binding them together.-----A short, 300+ words soft drabble about Lance loving Keith while stargazing.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Our Prologue Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7grHSCABW7/?igshid=62klt9op0edr).

Lance stares out of the window into the kaleidoscope of stars flickering high above in the canvas of the night sky. The constellations create patterns of untold stories and he follows them swiftly, a finger mapping the stars and binding them together.

He chases a trail of cosmic storyline, twists the plot in his hands and murmurs it heartily. He's invested in it, creating a tale of rivalry and romance, one he's too familiar with.

The story of his life.

Of  _ their _ life.

Together as one.

The weight on his lap shifts and Lance's hand automatically reaches down to card his fingers through raven hair. He keeps his eyes fixed up in the sky, keeps telling the story of his past and future, his present soon snoring lightly. 

Lance chuckles, a sound that rumbles through his chest and nestles comfortably around the soft spots of his heart. He strokes the hair calmly in a soothing gesture and finally reaches the end of this particular chapter of his tale.

Lance glances one last time at the cluster of stars he named after Keith, follows their path along the sky and bows his head in reverence.

Then he finally looks down at the presence that fills his chest with an abundance of love he can feel his heartstrings being pulled forward and perfectly knotting with Keith's own heartstrings, an unbreakable bound witnessed by the priestess of the night.

Keith's eyelids flutter lightly, a soft exhale parting his lips and a gentle smile illuminating his beautiful face. 

_ Blessed. _

Lance leans down carefully so he can plant a feather-light kiss on his husband's cheeks. He nudges the tip of his nose against Keith's jaw, trails up until he can whisper quietly at his ear,  _ I love you _ and pulls away. 

He sees a small blush bloom on his husband's cheeks and brushes a lock of hair from his temple, painting a circular pattern there with his fingertips.

"… love you…" comes a low slur, almost inaudible but that echoes through Lance's chest like rumbling thunder. 

Lance stares back at the night sky and sends a silent thank you to the vast space, the prologue of their romance forever written in the memories of stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
